


Wind

by talitha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha/pseuds/talitha
Summary: Izumi goes to Leo's place and is oddly silent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing i upload... Im always so afraid my writing sounds too melodramatic :( also i wrote this very quick and its super short but i hope its still enjoyable xx

"Hey" Izumi heard steps getting closer to the bed he rested on, eyes glued to the ceiling as a futile attempt to ignore the presence looming upon him, merely contemplating once again why did he allow himself to be dragged to the king's chambers. A mistake. But he was weak to his requests, his screeching, buzzing and humming even if he would never voice it out. Not in this lifetime. The rotating fan was the only witness to his foolish ways. Izumi ran a hand through his hair, letting the breeze caress his skin as he tried to predict Leo's next movement, it was the kind of match he almost always lost but seemingly didn't get tired of playing.

"Sena" The familiar and annoying sound filled his ears as another weight pressed the bed, next to the gray haired boy. As his heartbeat ran quicker the thought that he still had time to retreat plagued his mind, but _something_ in his chest knew better. The boy made a decision and turned to face him, something he considered to be the latest acquisition in his collection of mistakes milliseconds later. Why was he so fucking close?

The warm but scarce sunlight fell on a certain ginger's face, his out of place hair strands becoming too apparent, dancing in the gentle wind and gleaming like fireflies. He wasn't touching him but Izumi swore the heat that the foolish king's gold bathed skin was producing was suffocating him. Wild but benevolent emerald eyes piercing his own, the blue ice started melting. His dilated pupils gave away just how entranced he really was and right there Izumi became aware of how quickly the warmth was spreading on his own face and chest. All Leo did was smile as a slightly pink Izumi Sena frowned.


End file.
